Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a digital sound broadcasting receiver which corresponds to an orthogonal frequency division multiplex modulation (hereinbelow, referred to as "OFDM") digital broadcasting system with respective carriers phase modulated wherein a synchronizing signal, which have a predetermined modulation, is transmitted in a frame.